


We are (not) meant to be

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: Thunderclash is convinced he and Rodimus are meant to be... Rodimus doesn't think soThanks to Starvonnie for idea :3





	We are (not) meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



The moment he heard that sickening perfect knock upon his door, Rodimus unleashed a loud frustrated groan and slammed his head against a nearby wall. He knew too damn well who it was, he had been on this ship long enough to know how the crew announced their presence. There was no point in pretending he wasn't there, no doubt it was Ultra Magnus who told him where to locate him. Still he did check the door cam and sure enough there he was, that Primus loved, arrogant, self proclaimed champion of the Autobots.

“Thunderclash.” Rodimus practically spat out the name.

The great Thunderclash was loved and cherished by all, heck even Drift claimed he had a secret fan base in the Decepticon ranks. Young Autobots wanted to be like him, older Autobots respected him, there wasn't one person who disliked him, save for the young captain of the Lost Light. It was no secret that Rodimus wasn't a fan of the heroic Autobot and Rodimus liked to remind everyone of that fact, especially to Thunderclash himself.

So what was he doing here? Outside his room? Maybe he wanted to praise Rodimus for his achievements so far, or maybe he wanted to politely critic him about his attitude? Usually he liked to talk publicly with others, probably because he loved it when others listened to him. Whatever it was Rodimus just wanted him gone and the only way to get rid of him was to just get on with it and see what he wanted.

Stretching his limbs and taking a quick swig of some energon he had loathing about, Rodimus approached his door and, with not so great speed, opened it.

“Thunderclash,” said Rodimus once again, only now he was forcing the name out with a forced tone of admiration with a forced smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Although he didn't notice at first, Thunderclash seemed to be a little tense. “Rodimus,” announced the great Autobot, “I was hoping you and I could have a talk? It's regarding a… private matter.”

The way he said “private” made Rodimus raise an optic brow and he was a little curious but he just wanted him gone. “I’d love to but… er… Ultra Magnus just sent me a whole bunch of paperwork and he’ll get real upset if I don't finish it, so-“

“Actually I requested Ultra Magnus if he could postpone today's workload,” stated Thunderclash, “and he promised he'd send it all tomorrow, along with any other outstanding paperwork.”

_“You son-of-a-glitch!”_ Rodimus tried to keep his smile from faltering. “Oh… that was nice of you.”

There was an awkward silence, with Rodimus drumming his fingers along the frame of his doorway and Thunderclash just standing there looking at him.

“Can I come in?” requested Thunderclash at last.

Rodimus didn't even try to hide his disappointment. “If you insist,” he muttered, stepping back to allow the taller Autobot entry.

He watched as Thunderclash walked in almost as if he owned the place, pulling a face behind his back whilst he closed the door. He wasn't going to bother offering him a drink, and he wasn't keen on offering him a seat, though he seemed perfectly fine with standing. Rodimus wanted him gone quick so it was best to ask him, get it over with, and get him out.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” demanded Rodimus, quickly striding over to sit behind his desk. He wanted to show this so called hero that this was his office and that he was the captain, and what better way to do it than to sit upon his cushy chair behind his impressive desk. However before he could even reach his chair, a large hand gently grabbed his arm and halted him.

“Forgive me Rodimus,” said Thunderclash as he released his grip, “but the subject I wish to discuss with you is… delicate. I think it would be better if you stand.”

Rodimus didn't appreciate getting grabbed by this damn ‘bot or being told if he had to stand or not. “Your grip wasn't exactly delicate,” snapped the captain as he rubbed his arm. It didn't actually hurt but he made it look like it did.

“Sorry about that,” apologised Thunderclash.

“Whatever,” muttered Rodimus, “just tell me what you want.”

Thunderclash cleared his throat. “It's about us.”

It took at least five seconds for Rodimus to process that. “I'm… sorry, what?”

“I wish to discuss us Rodimus,” explained Thunderclash, a sincere look gleaming in his optics.

Us!? What the heck did that even mean!? They weren't friends, though knowing Thunderclash he probably believed everyone was his friend. Maybe he finally wanted to address the attitude Rodimus was constantly giving him, maybe he finally had enough of it and he wanted Rodimus to show him some respect or something.

“What the heck are you on about? Us? What about us?” Rodimus barked out his words to express his confused frustration.

“Let me get to the point,” said Thunderclash, ignoring Rodimus’ outburst completely. He then grabbed the confused captain’s hands and clutched them in a firm yet gentle grip. “Rodimus… we were meant to be.”

Rodimus felt his jaw drop and his vision flickered for a moment as his sensory network had to reboot itself after hearing that. “W-what?”

“You and I Rodimus,” continued Thunderclash as he got down on one knee, “we are meant to be. Primus himself has proved that!”

Once he had come out of the initial shock, Rodimus snatched his hands free. “The hell are you talking about!? Meant to be!? Primus said so!?”

“Surely you must've realised this Rodimus?” Thunderclash continued to look at Rodimus with a somewhat disturbing expression of love upon his face. “Deep down you know this was meant to be. I knew it the moment I saw you we were destined for each other, and Primus had now given us his blessing!”

Was this a joke? It had to be a joke. Was Rewind hiding somewhere and recording this to humiliate him later with? Did Swerve make a bet with Thunderclash to try and woo him? Was the whole Universe just playing one big prank on him? There was no possible way that Thunderclash of all mechs would suddenly proclaim his love for him, and what the heck was that about Primus blessing them!?

“Have you completely lost it!?” barked Rodimus, taking a cautionary step back, “what the hell are you basing this on? I don't recall Primus coming down to tell me that he wants me to hook up with you!”

“The matrix,” answered Thunderclash.

“The matrix?” repeated Rodimus, “what about the matrix?”

“We both carried it,” continued Thunderclash.

“So did Optimus!” argued Rodimus, now completely lost.

“Yes, and he told me that when you carried it you stated that it was the most wonderful feeling you ever experienced, that it was the most wonderful pleasure you ever had.” Thunderclash looked like he was somewhere between a daydream and a fantasy. “The matrix clung to me Rodimus, they had to cut it from my body. Don't you see? It is a sign! We were destined to unite our sparks!”

Rodimus slapped his own face with the palm of his hand, dragging it down his face plates whilst uttering a groan of disbelief. “Let me get this straight; because carrying the matrix was a pleasure for me and it didn't want to leave you… you interpreted that as a sign from Primus that you and I were meant to be?”

“Exactly,” exclaimed Thunderclash, pulling a startled Rodimus into a hug, “I have always wanted to be with you Rodimus, and I knew that we were meant to be!”

“Stop saying that!” snapped Rodimus, freeing himself from Thunderclash’s grip, stamping a foot upon the deck in a fit of rage. “We are not meant for each other! Never ever, ever! Not a chance in hell! The matrix isn't a fragging matchmaking device! It's a holy relic for the love of frag!”

“You cannot deny destiny Rodimus,” continued Thunderclash, completely oblivious to Rodimus’ protests. “The matrix has blessed us. We’re perfect for each other, can't you see that? I will be the best, no, the absolute greatest conjunx endura you ever had!”

“No,” said Rodimus firmly.

“B-but Rodimus-“

“No, no, no, no, no,” repeated Rodimus over and over as he forced Thunderclash up and started pushing towards the door.

“If you would-“

“No.”

“If I could just-“

No!”

“It's fate!”

“NO!”

And with that Rodimus slammed the door in Thunderclash’s face. 

“I’ll wait for you!”

“GO AWAY!”

Leaning against the doorway to recover from that horrific ordeal Rodimus silently cursed Primus and went over to his liquor cabinet to drink as much as he could, hoping it would purge him of that horrible memory.


End file.
